Crazy Fan-Art Conversations
by Ax
Summary: I drew some fan-art during chemistry, and showed it to my non-Anifan friend, and this was the very crazy conversation we had about it afterwards. Who would have thought that I was a random Hork-Bajir and Ax was really Marco? Or that Ax has tentacles? V


A/N:  Okay, before anything, I would just like to say OMG, WHAT WAS FFN THINKING WHEN IT DELETED ALL OF THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS????????????  I LOST 198 TOTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ARGH!  Yeah, anyway….  Now that I have that out, here's about the fic.  During chemistry the other day, I was quite bored, so I drew a neat little fanart of Ax fighting a random Hork-Bajir controller.  I showed the picture to my friend Lisha, who does not read Animorphs, and she took it from me and started to write something on it.  The only thing that she knows about Animorphs is that there is a character named Marco who I am completely and totally in love with.  She also knows that another one of my crushes is Sean Biggerstaff, the actor who plays Oliver Wood in the Harry Potter movie.  Lisha says that he is gay, but we all know that he is not!  This was the ensuing conversation that took place about the picture:

Crazy Fan-Art Conversations

Allee (That's me!):  *Draws picture of Ax and a random Hork-Bajir Controller fighting, and shows picture to Lisha.*

Lisha:  *Takes picture and writes "Marco" with an arrow pointing towards Ax, and "Allee" with an arrow pointing at the Hork-Bajir.  Lisha then writes "Marco and Allee are lusting for each other."* 

Allee:  *Takes picture from Lisha and crosses out "Marco" and replaces it with "Ax", and does the same with "Allee" and replaces it with "random Hork-Bajir Controller".  On the comment "Marco and Allee are lusting for each other," Allee crosses out "lusting for" and replaces it with "love".  Allee shows the picture to Lisha, who takes it from her.*

Lisha:  *Puts big bubble around crossed out "lusting".  Creates a thought-bubble from Ax, who she claims is Marco, that says, "I love Allee", but the love part is just a big heart.  Then writes over the heart, "Lust, not love!"* 

Allee:  *Takes back paper and crosses out "lusting" even more.  In Ax's thought-bubble, Allee crosses out "Allee" and replaces it with "Estrid".* 

Lisha:  *Takes paper again and writes a thought-bubble from the Hork-Bajir, which says, "Oh, baby, oh baby!  Check out those tentacles!", and hands paper back to Allee.* 

Allee:  *Reads what Lisha wrote, and writes, with an arrow pointing at the Hork-Bajir's thought-bubble, "What tentacles?"*

Lisha:  *Takes back paper and draws a long arrow pointing to Ax's stalk eyes.*

Allee:  *Writes, "Those are stalk eyes."  Allee then proceeds to draw an arrow to the Hork-Bajir's thought-bubble, and says, "That's one screwed up Yeerk."*

Lisha:  *Draws arrow to Ax's main eyes, and writes, "If those other things were his eyes, then what are those?"*

Allee:  *Writes, "He has four eyes."*

Lisha:  *Draws an arrow pointing to Ax and writes, "Sex addict!" and another one pointing at the Hork-Bajir that reads, "Serial killer!"*

Allee:  *Crosses out "Sex" and replaces it with "Cinnabon".  Starts doodling on paper, drawing little things that say, "I love Marco!"*

Lisha:  *Steals paper again and writes under one of the doodles, "You know, the boy who's GAY and his boyfriend is Sean Biggerstaff, but they said I could join it and make it a threesome if I wanted!*

Allee:  *Reads what Lisha wrote, gasps about the mere mention of Marco or Sean being gay (she did not understand the part about a threesome until later, when Lisha explained it to her.  She then spent the next five minutes hyperventilating and yelling "EWW!"), and slaps her.  Allee then proceeds to cross out what Lisha wrote and replace it with, "You know, the boy who's HOT!  His girlfriend is Allee and she said that she loves him!"*

Chemistry teacher:  *Glares in Lisha and Allee's general direction.*

Allee:  *Glares at Lisha, and turns away.*

Margo, another friend of Lisha and Allee's:  *Grabs picture and writes on back of it, "HELLO, MY NAME IS ALLEE AND I AM A PSYCHO!!!!!!!!!"  Margo then shoves it onto Allee.*

Allee:  *Smiles broadly, holds sign up, stands up, and takes a bow.*

Chemistry teacher: *Finally gives up because no one is paying attention and gives us the rest of class to work on our homework.*

A/N:  Yeah, well, that's it!  Welcome to my world of zaniness!  Please review!


End file.
